


Fairy Crowns & Armor

by ominousrum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, complete with a crackship of mine, pure ridiculousness bordering on crack really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: A renaissance festival wasn’t her typical jam, but Emma Swan had to admit to herself she looked damn good in a flower crown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from lifeinahole27's prompt "I go to a medieval festival and you are one of the knights there"

A renaissance festival wasn’t her typical jam, but Emma Swan had to admit to herself she looked damn good in a flower crown. Besides, the prospect of ogling hot men alongside Ruby and Mary Margaret seemed too good of an opportunity to pass up. Various meats on sticks were also a definite draw.

They made quite the man-ogling sight with Ruby resplendent in a crimson corset and tan leather miniskirt, Mary Margaret in an olive empire-waist gown trimmed with gold, and herself, channeling something between bar wench and dashing pirate.

“So, how exactly does this whole jousting thing work?” Emma questioned once they had found their spot on the wooden benches.

“Well they alternate knights and the knights are on teams-”

“We always cheer for the bad guys,” Ruby interrupted, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

“Technically, yes,” Mary Margaret relented, “but only because they’re usually hotter. And y’know, rooting for the underdogs is a thing!”

Ruby and Emma lost themselves in giggles as Mary Margaret lightly slapped them to pay attention to the introduction.

“Our noble knights have come today to vanquish their foes and restore order to our benevolent kingdom!” the announcer shouted, “Lords, ladies, show your support by cheering as loudly as your lungs will allow!”

“They’ll come around to sell the ribbons in a minute,” Ruby said, digging through her purse and giving Emma a pointed nudge with her elbow. 

“And it’s not just about cheering for our side, you have to boo the good guys whenever they’re mentioned,” Mary Margaret added, nodding sagely. 

“Ribbons? Why do we need ribbons?” Emma hesitantly pulled out the $20 she had tucked in her boot earlier. 

“Well in addition to getting into the spirit of things, they guarantee you a kiss from the knight of your choice.” Ruby smirked.

“Seriously?” Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the situation she now found herself in. 

“Usually they just demurely kiss your hand. Plus a lot of the time it’s little girls dressed up as princesses.” Mary Margaret beamed at the children running up and down the aisles, jumping to catch a glimpse of the knights. 

“Lords and ladies, I hereby introduce our valiant knights in service to our king and queen - Sir David and Sir Robin!”.  

Sir Robin was all forest green and cocky smiles where Sir David looked like he would stop the joust to rescue a puppy if need be, dolled up in spiffy royal blue. Emma noted the good knights definitely did not look like her type. Mary Margaret on the other hand looked something akin to smitten with Sir David.

The good knights were met with rapturous applause while Ruby cupped her hands to amplify the _“BOOOOOOOOOOOO! You suck!”_ she had ready. Emma managed a brief “boooooo” herself before Mary Margaret shushed them both with a swish of her sleeve.

“Let me guess - you already regret sitting on the bad boy side?” Emma ventured, laughing at her friend’s thinly veiled admiration. 

“What? No, no. I just think Sir David has a certain charm about him, don’t you?”

Ruby and Emma exchanged looks as Mary Margaret smoothed a hand through her short hair. 

“Our foes who will try to defeat our righteous knights with their villainy - Sir Killian and Sir Will!” The announcer spat their names as angrily as he could, fueling a fresh chorus of boos. 

“Now that’s more like it,” Ruby practically purred, eyeing up the evil knights. 

Emma’s mouth dropped open as soon as she got a decent look at Sir Killian. He was all black leather, scruff, and swagger. The man was pure sex on legs.

“Uh Ruby, which ribbon are you buying?” She tried her best to sound nonchalant. 

“I can see you’re already a goner, Ems. But I was going to choose Sir Will anyway.” Ruby’s confirmation only serving to increase the speed of her heart thundering in her chest. 

Sir Will was decked out in blood red and, despite Emma not finding him as breathtaking as Sir Killian, she could see an inherent cheekiness she was sure Ruby would appreciate. 

“Support the knight of your choice by waving their ribbon high in the air! Before the final joust they will collect the affections and well-wishes to add to their courage!”

“Come on ladies, look alive.” Ruby hooked each of her compatriots by the arm to drag them towards the ribbon lady. Emma plastered the most believable, not remotely embarrassed smile on her face she could muster.

All three ribbons bought and twirling around their respective fingers and they waited with baited breath for the joust to begin. Amidst all the cheering and booing from each side, the knights gave their battle cries and took deadly aim at each other; horses pushed to their limits at full gallops. 

“Why don’t you go sit on the good side, traitor?” Ruby hissed as Mary Margaret practically tripped over herself to give Sir David a standing ovation when he one his first joust. 

“Well, I’m already over _here_ ,” Mary Margaret said softly, a small smile gracing her lips.

Trumpets signalled the final battle as the announcer increased his own enthusiasm tenfold. “May all those with ribbons come pin them on your knight now! They need your support for the final joust!”

Emma glanced down at just how much cleavage her pirate wench outfit afforded her before following Ruby and Mary Margaret down the aisle, her two friends having bounced up from their seats in seconds. 

Sir Killian was the clear crowd favourite with ladies lingering as long as possible, draping themselves over his arm to pin their ribbons to his chest. Emma couldn’t blame them really, especially when she caught a glimpse of his gorgeous blue eyes up close. 

“Sir Kilian,” Emma attempted a half-assed curtsy, cheeks flushing pink. 

“Would you do me the honour of giving me your name, love?”

“Lady Emma.” She offered up, feeling far less ridiculous than she imagined. She rested a hand on his chest lightly a moment before getting on with the task of pinning. 

Emma’s breath hitched as his rough fingers caressed her palm, bringing her hand to his lips with relish. A bolt of electricity shot through all the way down to her toes. 

“If it takes my fighting until my last breath in this joust to have met you milady, it will have all been worth it.” Sir Killian, a man who had surely performed this role in front of hundreds of people several times a day, somehow made her feel like she was the only woman he could ever see. 

Ogling hot men and meeting the most sincere gaze that had ever crossed her path were two _very_ different things. _Damnit_. 

Emma screamed her throat raw cheering him on, only to watch the evil knights ultimately lose spectacularly. 

“Okay, that sucked,” she pouted, choosing to remember the moment Sir Killian had the wind rippling through his hair and fire in his eyes to that of him crumpled on the ground.

“About that - we may have forgot to mention that good always wins.” Ruby shrugged. Mary Margaret refused to meet Emma’s eyes.

“What?!”

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t fun to cheer for the bad boys though, Ems,” Ruby sighed, “plus now we get to talk to them properly.”

“Wait, what?”

“Let’s go get our men,” Mary Margaret stood up, looking ready to take on the world. 

***

 

“Three for three. Pretty good day all up, wouldn’t you say ladies?” Ruby flashed her pearly whites, phone out, thumbs already flying a mile a minute to text her favourite knight. 

“Shut up.” Emma said, cheeks round and rosy due to her massive grin. 

“Ditto.” Mary Margaret added, dreamy expression refusing to budge from her face.

They had somehow managed to keep the attention of their knights throughout all the hubbub and each land themselves a date in the process. 

Emma decided flower crowns must be nothing short of magic.


End file.
